The Hidden Assassins of The Stone
by evilsantaguy
Summary: Akira, Akiko, Akio, and Ryun were part of one of the strongest clans of the stone village but after killing the clan they were forced to escape the village and become assassins, but work is slow and there is a fresh tailed demon just ripe for the plucking


/The Hidden Assassins of the stone…

BY: EvilSantaGuy

Disclaimer: D.O.R.I.

D on't own naruto…

O wn plot though…

R EVIEW (**will take constructive criticism, NO FLAMERS!!!)**

I f you don't know** FLAMERS** are people who just make fun of others because they can't right, but people who give **constructive criticism** are people who tell you what you did wrong and tell you ways to fix it. (if you don't already know…)

Prologue…

Three hundred years ago the leaf village had the most powerful clan in the world, they were called the Atanski. They were highly feared for their ability to change their age at will destroying any chance of dieing of old age. This technique also came in handy when on the run they could easily change their age and appearance and hide in a populated area. However, each of the Atanski's also has their own power or secret ability. Such as to control objects, now these second abilities are different from person to person but they all share the ability to change age at will, though they do have to act the age that they are in. However they do contain all the knowledge they have picked-up over the years no matter what age they are whether it be a 20 year-old or 50 year-old state.

Unfortunately, two hundred years ago a descendant of the Atanski killed the whole clan except for three members whom had helped him with the killings, the killer, Ryun, prefers to stay in his 27 year-old state. The other three became extremely infamous, their names were Akira the calm one whom killed with exceptional accuracy and was never noticed, and with the ability to enter and exit shadows at will making his style of killing nearly unnoticeable. He prefers his 15 year-old state. Akiko the loud and over active one whom always storms in unprepared and attack at will with the ability to create weapons from nothing this made him extremely noticeable when he was throwing all his weapons around which was close to all the time. He prefers his 14 year-old state. Then there's Akio with the ability to have premonitions unfortunately she has yet to master her ability and gets her premonitions at random, she was often quiet and never really all that much of a killer… then again if you get her mad you'll be in a world of pain. She prefers her 15 year-old state. Although they were only known by a selected few who were deeply trusted and severely watched day after day. Killing only when paid…

Akiko has spiky red hair and always wears a black jacket and pants along with a red shirt. He also has a large white color blade strapped to his back. Akira has spiky white hair and always wears his long-sleeved, ankle-length black cloak with red lining with a black Daito blade holstered by his side. Akio wears black baggy pants and an opened black jacket with a white shirt on she also has long brown hair and has poison daggers which line her waist at all times. Ryun with his long white hair is always wearing his long black Priest's Garb with a black Hakama pants and a black Hitoe jacket and has a medium sized sword holstered on his waist.

The four mercenaries lived in a secret hide out outside of the Stone Village. It was small and out of the way just right for a couple of mercenaries to gather when necessary. surrounded by layers upon layers of rock masking the hide out from everyone who may wonder around. So well hidden that the (KAGE) couldn't notice that his country had been harboring the same ninjas that had taken the life of his father a mere bridge builder from the mist.

Just lately the team had gathered for their annual meeting in the fort to discuss money, justu etc. when this happened…

"So how much money we made so far this week Akio?" Ryun said turning to his teammate.

"About five or six grand, maybe more, after all this week was kinda slow."

"Yes we now unfortunately but I have gotten word that the six tailed demon weasel Rokubi no Raijuu was sealed inside a simple boy. Akastuki has gone after him but have failed several times. The boy seems to have an enormous amount of chakra as well as that he is guarded by three of the legendary swordsmen from the mist and is also watched over by the (KAGE)." Ryun replied as he leaned forward to continue his conversation in a hushed tone as though some outside force was watching him. "I have learned that the boy gets his chakra from the demon within him, and that there's a jutsu that can well… transfer the demon from one person to another one ultimately killing the living being that was holding the demon. Now I suggest that we use this jutsu that I have learned to collect four different demons and use them as we please in order to become the most powerful ninjas, so… what do you think?"

"I'm in," the others said simultaneously. As they all arose from their seats to leave

" Fine, we leave tomorrow. Get your things together and we'll meet out front at noon… Dismissed!" and in a giant puff of smoke they were gone

This is their story…

Chapter 1: 

"Lets get the hell out here" Akiko yelled to his sibling Akira as the stood out side the gate of the their hide out.

"Calm down we have time to waste, plus we're still waiting for Akio and Ryun to get ready".

"…Well ya I guess," Akiko said back this time looking down at his black pants.

"What the hell is taking them so long any way?" Akiko said trying to move things along

"I don't know Akio is probably just fooling with her hair and Ryun's probably just yelling at her for taking to long." Akira said back just as calm as before. Akira looked up towards the sky throwing his red hair back.

"Can you believe we're about to get a demon?" he said almost in a happy tone.

"Ya, I know it's hard to believe." Akiko said this time calming down he walked over to his older brother his white hair jumping up and down.

"I wonder how powerful we'll actually become with it in us?" Akiko said fully calmed down.

"I don't know" Akira said in a light tone.

30 minutes later:

"We're ready." Ryun said in a deep tone as he walks out the gate with Akio by his side.

"Alright lets get going then," Akira said turning to the woods that lay in front of him. With a quick nod from Akiko, they vanished in to the woods for Kohona.

Jumping through the trees:

"Do ya think we'll get any resistance anytime soon" Akira asked being a little bit over cautious.

"Nope not for along time after all the chunin finals are this week, everyone will be out and finishing there plans giving us the perfect opportunity."

Ryun said completely filled with confidence in himself and his own knowledge. "I hope we do I need some more living targets to fight." Akiko said with great enthusiasm.

"so what does this kid look like any way?" Akira asked.

"he wears a black kimono with three large scrolls on his back and five smaller scrolls hanging from his waist." Ryun answered back.

"How much longer do we have to go? It's getting a bit dark out." Akio said as she looked up to the dim lit red sun hovering just above the ground in the distant.

"Your right we should set up camp some time" Ryun said looking up with her.

"I say we should continue till we get there!" Akiko yelled out still bustling with energy.

" You're just saying that because we're getting your demon this time." Akira said rolling his eyes.

"No I'm not!" Akiko immediately denied.

"What ever you three, I'm going down for camp." Akio said jumping downward being followed by Ryun then Akira and then finally Akiko.

The next morning:

The gentle sound of the fire crackled in the wind inside the deep dense forested area that surrounded the hidden leaf village. As the four awoke from the long and silent night. Akiko was out for his morning training and Akira and Ryun were sitting by the fire discussing the days travel arrangements

"How much long do you think we got till we reach the village?" Akira asked Ryun.

"I'd say maybe a hour or two… hopefully we'll make good time. But if we don't and get caught up in a fight we will make it by the end of the day." Ryun said smiling

"Sounds good. When do you think Akiko will get back though?" Akira asked with a nerves filled voice

"Man I forgot him, I guess we'll get there around 3 or 4 hours then…?" Ryun said reluctantly.

"Morning guys!" Akio said climbing out of her tent.

Half an hour later :

"Morn..." the two answered back staring at the woods surrounding them.

"What's wrong you two?" Akio said sitting down to see their faces.

"Nothin, Akiko is just taking his sweet ass time training like always." Akira said frowning

" Why don't you go join him then? I mean really we are probably about to fight the hardest fight of our life and you two are jacking around" Akio told them as she reached for a poisoned dagger at her waist.

"Alright, alright we're going" Ryun said as he got up and walk in to the forest.

"Be back by noon!" Akira yelled at him. Ryun turned around and flashed his middle finger and turned back to the sun lighten forest.

"You should join him." Akio said as she turned to Akiko with an annoyed look.

"Nah, I good by the way why you pressing me and Ryun any way you never care about what we think or do?" Akiko asked turning to face Akio.

"I just want the demon that's all." Akio said before quickly turning around and returning to well placed tent.

"What ever, I don't care," Akira said to himself as he turned back to watch the forest

2 hours later :

"We're back!" Akiko yelled out with a wild grin on his face and Ryun right behind him.

"It's about time what took you two" Akira asked as he watched them walk in to the camp.

"We got caught by a group of tracking-nin and had to "dispose" of them" Ryun answered as he stepped in to the camp.

"Your back! Its about damn time to lets get packing" Akio said as she climbed out of her tent.

"I just get back and you want me to pack! Well guess what I'm going to ha," Akira said as he walked up to Akio with his face in hers and his tongue sticking out.

"That's weird, I thought we weren't suppose to have to fight for a while" Akira said calmly to Ryun.

"Ya I know, something is wrong." Ryun answered in a concerned tone.

"Should we turn back…?" Akira asked looking up at Ryun.

"No, but If anything else happens we might be forced to…" Ryun said back looking up at the clear blue sky.

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
